


Somewhere Better

by aw_gender_no



Series: Somewhere Better [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Bart deserves more love, Brooklyn, Even though it’s not explicitly stated, Gen, Hispanic Spot Conlon, Lodging House, this is just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aw_gender_no/pseuds/aw_gender_no
Summary: Bart’s first morning in the Brooklyn lodging house.
Series: Somewhere Better [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795042
Kudos: 3





	Somewhere Better

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to start a little series about out boy Bart in Brooklyn. Hope you enjoy this! I hope to make them longer as I go.

On his first morning in the Brooklyn lodging house, Bart woke to something poking at his face. He rolled over, swatting it away and blinking blearily. 

A young boy was standing next to his bunk, no older than eight. He puffed out his cheeks and eyed Bart from under the brim of his hat. 

“Spot tolds me to wake yous up, wants to see ya.” 

Bart blinked at him, 

“Who?”

The kid dragged his toe across the floor, looking at him incredulously. Bart just stared back before the kid finally said something,

“He’s the one’s in charge ‘round here. He says to tell ya to go talks to him.” 

Bart groaned, rolling out of bed and onto his feet,

“Alright kid, I’m comin” he pulled on his clothes quickly before turning back to the kid. No point in getting on their boss’ bad side on his first day. 

“Tell me where I’m goin’, huh kid?”

The kid, his name was Lucky, led him to a stairway in the corner of the room.

“That’s Spot’s room up there,” he pointed to the only doorway at the top of the stairs, pushing Bart toward it lightly.

“Ain’t ya gonna come with me?” 

The kid giggled, shaking his head before vanishing back into the crowd of kids in the main bunk room. Bart took a breath and walked quickly up the stairs. 

He knocked on the door, smoothing out the wrinkles in his shirt as he waited. He wanted to make a good impression on whoever ran this place, he needed to be able to stay. 

The door swung open. A kid was standing in front of him, his arms crossed over his chest. He had dark hair that curled messily over a freckled forehead and a thin white scar tracing his left cheekbone. His skin was several shades darker than Barts and covered in the same freckles as his face. He looked young, maybe fourteen going off of looks alone. He shifted, raising an eyebrow at Bart. 

“Ya done starin’ yet?” 

Bart started guiltily,

“Uh, yeah, sorry. Um, I’m looking for Spot?” 

The kid rolled his eyes,

“Well ya found him, come on, I gots to talk to ya before we starts sellin’ today.” 

Bart looked at him for a long moment.

“You’re Spot?”

“Yeah, you slow or somethin’?

“But you’re just a kid, how old even are ya?” 

“Is fourteen dimwit, were ya expectin’ somethin’ else?”

“Isn’t there any adults ‘round here?” 

“Nah, only George, the guy who takes the rent, now come on, wes gonna miss buyin’ our papes at this rate,”

He rolled his eyes and spun Bart lightly out of his way, taking off down the stairs. He beckoned for Bart to follow. Bart pulled his hat down tighter on his head and ran to catch up. He was going make the best damn newsie this city had ever seen. 


End file.
